Dark vs Light II: Overpowering Darkness
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: The sequel to Dark vs. Light.
1. Chapter 1

Ororo woke up with a headache. She couldn't remember what had happened, but she knew it was bad. As she looked around, she began to panic. She was in a cell, not just any cell a really small cell. Ororo tried to stand up, but she hit her head on the roof. She started backing away, and then tripped over something.

"Rowan!" Ororo cried out. She crawled over to her wolf, "Rowan are you okay?"

Rowan began to stir. "Uh… Ororo? What happened?" Rowan asked. "I don't know, but it's not good."

Rowan got a good look at the cell then gave Ororo a worried look, "Ororo are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ororo told her mentally.

Rowan knew she was lying, she was shaking and she had a lot of fear in her eyes. _I hope she's going to be okay. _Rowan thought.

A door opened at the other end of the hallway. Two men of the FoH members came towards the cell.

_Ororo, what does F.O.H stand for?_ Rowan asked. _It means 'Friends of Humanity' they're out to destroy all mutants, in fact I'm surprised they haven't done anything to us. _

_Don't bet on that. _Rowan said.

"Good, you're up." One said with an evil smile. "What do you want?" Ororo asked.

"You." Replied the other man. He opened the cell door to grab Ororo, but Rowan jumped in the way. "Uh un. You're not taking her anywhere." Rowan said.

"Or what? You'll turn into a big bad wolf and bite my head off."

_I'm REALLY considering that. _Rowan thought. "Maybe I will."

"Go ahead and try." Said the man.

Rowan tried to transform but nothing happened. "What?" Rowan asked.

"We're not stupid. As you can see you don't have any powers. We didn't want you two to escape so we built a little present for you." Said the man.

He jumped at Rowan. He tackled her to the ground. "Not so tough now are you puppy?" He said as he held her to the ground. "Now grab the chick." He ordered.

The other man walked over to Ororo and grabbed her by the arm. In return she kicked him in the knee. He let go of Ororo to tend to his hurting knee.

"Run Ororo!" Screamed Rowan. Ororo didn't want to leave Rowan. "But what about you?" she asked. "Don't worry about me and run!" She yelled back.

The other man had recovered. He jumped on Ororo and then both landed on the floor.

"At least take her out of the cell so I can help, Joe!" yelled the man that was holding Rowan.

Joe did as he was told. He rolled onto his back and kicked Ororo through the doorway. "Happy Bill?" Joe replied. "yes now go." Before Bill let go of Rowan, he leaned down close to her ear. "Listen to me, if you make any move when I get up, I'm going to shoot her, then Joe will shoot her to make sure she dies. Understand?" He said. Rowan was at a loss for words. "Yes." She said. He knew she was defeated.

He got up and walked over to the door, slammed it shut, and went to help Joe. Rowan ran over to watch them. _You better not harm her. _Rowan thought.

Ororo was still putting up a fight. "GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled as she tried to throw Joe off. Joe just smiled. "Bill. A little help here" Joe asked. Ororo was close to getting him off of her. But before she could finally push him off, everything went black.

"No! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Rowan yelled. Bill turned around, "I said I wouldn't shoot her, and I didn't. I kicked her in the head. There is a difference." He said. Joe threw the unconscious Ororo over his shoulder and they walked out of the room.

X

"Uh. What happened?" Isabel asked. Everyone was waking up.

"Is everyone okay?" asked the Professor.

"I'm good." Said Hawk.  
"Me too." Damien and Logan said at the same time.

"We're okay too." Said the twins.

"Wait?" Damien said as he looked around, "where's mom and Rowan?"

"And the Brotherhood's gone too. That's just great." Hawk said.

Professor used his telepathy to reach out to Ororo. "I can't get through, so either she's unconscious or." He didn't want to finish the last part.

"Don't worry kid, she's not here." Logan said. "those FoH punks took her, and they're easy to beat." Logan said.

"What does F.O.H stand for?" Anabel asked.

"It means 'Friends of Humanity' my dear. They're a group of humans who hate mutants."

"Oh. Well then, if they hate mutants, shouldn't we hurry up and find them?" Isabel asked.

"Yea, I'm going now." Damien said. "I'll come too." Hawk said.

"Are you sure?" Damien said.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be sure?" Hawk said.

"Okay you two start looking. Everybody else, let's go home. We need to deal with Magneto."

X

Ororo woke up with an even larger headache this time. _I swear, the next person who knocks me out is getting a lightning bold down their throat._ Ororo thought.

She wasn't in her cell anymore, she realized, she was on the floor in front of some man. He was just staring at her. Then she remembered who he was.

"Creed." Ororo growled.

"No my dear Ororo, you're wrong." The man knelt down. His eyes were black. "Shadow king." Ororo whispered. "Ha! You've got it my dear! After our little, mishap, at the Manson, I found a new host. He just happened to have all these followers."

"Oh shut it. What do you want?" Ororo said.

"I want you to join me." He said.

"Never. I'd rather die than join you." She retorted.

"Fine then, by the time this is over, you'll wish you were dead." He gave her an evil smile. He snapped his fingers and Joe and Bill came back.

_Great, you two again._ Ororo thought. They picked her up and took her back to the cells. Instead of putting her in the cells, they strapped her arms to the wall. _Well, this is SO much better._

They left. "Ororo. Are you okay? Did what did he want? Did they hurt you?" Rowan asked frantically.

"Slow down. I'm fine. Shadow king wants me to join him. And no they didn't hurt me." Ororo said calmly. She didn't mention what Shadow king had told her.

X

"Hawk, have you gotten anything yet?" Damien asked.

"For the _last_ time, I will _tell_ you when I _get_ something." Hawk snapped. _Sky, have you gotten anything yet?_ Hawk asked Sky.

_No Hawk, I'm looking but I don't see anything. Maybe Isis has something._ Sky replied.

_Isis, have you found anything?_

_Actually, I just did. I got Ororo's scent and Rowans. It looks like they were here. I'm going to keep following the trail. I'll tell you when I find them. _Isis said.

"Okay," Hawk looked at Damien, "Isis found their scents, and she's going to look for them. Okay?"

"Yea." Damien said.

"Look," Hawk said as they continued across the terrain. "What has gotten into you? You act like I'm the one who caused all of this trouble. You also practically _demand_ Storm's attention every time I'm with her."

"You take up all of her time," Damien said.

"Damien," Hawk said rolling her eyes. "I have more powers than anyone else at the mansion. I need to learn to _control_ them. My telepathy isn't under control yet, it still wonders at night. Storm is helping me with that a bit. She also helps me with my emotions, and manipulating the weather. I don't try to get all of her attention, some of it yeah. She's like a sister to me. But don't think that I try to keep her away from you, and please just _quit _thinking that I'm trying to compete with you for her attention."

Damien sighed. "Alright."

"Good. Now that that's over, the destination point should be somewhere over that hill."

X

About an hour later, Bill and Joe came back. Shadow king came back too.

"This is your last chance my dear, are you going to join?" He asked.

"No." Ororo growled.

"Huh. Such a waste of talent. Bill, Joe, you know what to do. _But_ I don't want her killed. Understand me?" Shadow king asked.

Both Bill and Joe nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good, have fun." Shadow king left.

Bill and Joe brought up a table. They laid out their 'toys'.

"So girly. I'll tell you what. If you give the leader what he wants, we'll go easy on you." Bill said in a rough voice.

"I will _never_ join him. You don't even know who he is doing you?" Ororo asked.

"He's our leader and that's all we need to know." Joe said.

"He's a mutant. Or at least he's being controlled-" Before Ororo could finish her sentence, she was punched in the stomach. She refused to scream. That's what he would want to hear.

"Don't," Bill stuck his finger in Ororo's face, "you _ever_ compare him to the filthy scum you are. You're lucky he told us to keep you alive, otherwise you'd be dead right now."

"Well, I'd rather be dead than look at your ugly faces." Ororo said. She knew she hit a nerve, because Joe continued to punch her in the same spot repeatedly. He did it for about five minutes. Ororo was pretty sure that he had bruising if not a couple broken ribs.

Ororo knew it wasn't over, yet. "Do you wanna say something about my face again?" He said.

"Yea, it's ugly." Ororo smiled.

*Smack* Joe slapped her across the face. He turned her head towards him. "You're gonna pay." He said. He pushed Ororo's head back into the wall multiple times.

When she was about to lose consciousness, Bill held something under her nose. When she breathed it in, she began to cough.

"Uh uh. You ain't gonna miss out on this fun."

Joe returned to his spot in front of Ororo. He had rings on this time. One on each finger. They weren't small either. Joe punched Ororo in her ribs. She heard the *crack* clearly. She let out a yelp of pain, but held back the tears.

Rowan walked to the edge of her cage and seen Ororo. "What are you doing?" Rowan yelled.

"Having fun. Now shut it." Bill said.

Joe picked what looked like a knife, and stabbed Ororo in the arm. "Stop it!" Rowan cried.

"Nah. I'm having too much fun." Joe said.

"Well It's my turn." Bill said. He pulled the knife out of Joe's hands and lashed out at Ororo. For a moment Rowan thought he missed, but she seen the blood being to trickle down Ororo's cheek.

Bill put down the knife. Rowan breathed a sigh of relief.

Bill turned toward Rowan, "this is for you." He quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed Ororo in the stomach.

Ororo couldn't hold in the scream this time, she let it out. Hearing it made Rowan's heart break. Ororo still would not cry.

Just then, Shadow king came back. "What is going on down here?" He yelled.

"Just doing as you ordered sir." Bill replied. Shadow king looked at Ororo, and seen the stab wound in her stomach. "What are you thinking? You IDIOTS! If you stab her in the stomach, she'll bleed to death!" He screamed. He grabbed a roll of gauze and wrapped it around her stomach.

"What do you say Ororo, want to change your mind? It will stop." He asked kindly.

Ororo considered it. _If I join him, he'll kill my friends. And I can't have that._

"Never." She spat.

"Bill, Joe, this is how you get a prisoner to break." He said. He turned to Ororo and jammed his fist in her stomach, but Ororo was ready. She didn't scream, and fought back the tears.

Just then Shadow king turned around to Bill and Joe.

"Boys, we've got some visitors" Was all Ororo heard before she lost consciousness.

X

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Damien asked. He looked around. It was an old abandoned warehouse.

"Yes." Hawk said.

Isis had led them here. She had faith that Isis wouldn't let them down.

Hawk heard footsteps from behind them, but she was too late. She turned around just in time to see two men shoot Damien with another sleeping dart.

_This is just great._ Hawk thought as she was shot too.

"Sir, yea we've got them." Radioed Bill.

X

Hawk tried to melt the bars again, but, again, it didn't work. The metal was made out of adamantium. Supposedly indestructible. Damien was in the cell with her, which was just wonderful, considering he was blaming her for this. The others in cells across form and on either side of them. "Stupid son of a gun dirt bags," she muttered. She turned to see Damien glowering at her. "You know you could help instead of sitting there and pouting like a four year old girl who just lost her favorite doll."

That deepened the glare. "This is your fault you know," he muttered. "You could've stopped it."

That was it. "Look, just because I have more powers and am more powerful than you does not mean I can do or stop everything."

The doors opened then, and the guards dragged two things in. Hawk hustled into a corner and sat beside Damien, to give off the impression that they were behaving like good little children. Isis was lying on the opposite wall. The guards opened their cell doors and dumped Storm into their cell with a grunt from her. Then they dumped Rowan- Damien's wolf- right after her. Hawk dashed forward toward Storm while Damien and Isis went to Rowan. "Storm!"

The guards, with F.O.H. written on their T-shirts, started laughing. Hawk looked up with a glare. "Freaks," one of them muttered. That got a growl, bark, and snarl from Isis. They hustled away after that. Storm came to a few minutes later.

"Hawk?" Storm asked sitting up. Hawk helped steady her.

"It's alright Storm," Hawk assured her. "You're here with me and Damien."

The doors opened again. How long were they going to keep this up?

Turns out, it was just lunch time. Everyone knew that the food was horrible, so they slid it over to the wolves, who would eat anything; but Hawk would hear their complaints on how they would at least show the decency to make some good food like McDonald's.

When the doors opened again, the saw that their entire team was being brought in. Surprised, Hawk and Damien went to their doors. Kitty and Rogue were placed in the cell on their right and the twins on the left. Logan was placed by himself for some reason in the cell across from them. Kai and Angel were placed next to him on the right, Iceman and Colossus on the left. Magma and Dazzler were just beyond the twins. "How did you guys get in here?" Hawk asked.

"Don't ask," Isabelle said. "They caught us just before we reached the _Blackbird._"

"So, then, how did we beat you?"

"Logan's a little heavy." Annabelle replied.

Everyone, but Logan-who was scowling- giggled.

Suddenly, the doors opened again, this time, three people came in. One was fat and had a grayish beard and glasses. Everyone tensed. The twins, Damien and Hawk were the only ones who didn't know who that was. He turned to their cell and the two guards stepped forward. "Alright, prisoner swap,"One of them said. Hawk and Damien stepped back. The gray-beard came in also, and headed for Storm. Before Hawk could do anything, he grabbed her and twisted her arm, so that she gasped in pain. The other guards went for Isis and Rowan.

"Make any move," Gray-beard said, "and I will break her pretty little neck."

Hawk, Damien, and the wolves backed down. The guards took the wolves and placed them in Logan's cell. Hawk's face had a disgusted look on it. "Snake," she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawk was testing the pressure on the bars. Nothing. "If I had a lightsaber with me, I could easily cut through these bars," Hawk muttered. Then a thought struck her. "Hey, Dazzler!"

"What is it, Hawk?" Dazzler asked curiously.

"Got any rechargeable batteries on you?"

"No. Sorry, why do you need them?"

"Sulfuric acid. Melts through the bars and then we could break outta here."

"Wish I brought my CD player."

Hawk sighed. Suddenly, there was a loud _ clank _something metallic hit the the ground. Hawk looked next to her and saw her proto-type on the concrete. She looked at it puzzled for a moment. Then got up from the floor, and looked out the window. "Sky?" Sky landed near the window above them. Something dropped from her beak, and Hawk caught it into her hand. Topaz. Hawk looked up. "How did you get this?"

_Does it matter? You guys have to get out of here._

"You're right. But I'll talk to you about it later."

Sky flew off and Hawk ignited the saber. "Where did you get that?" Storm asked.

Hawk had a guilty look on her face. "Uh... I've been tinkering around with it and trying to create a real one. Technology isn't around yet, but it's amazing what you can do when you read a little."

She easily cut through the bars and slipped out, and cut through everyone else's. Then they slipped through the entrance doors. Unfortunately, there was an alarm set to the door. As they opened it, there was the sound of sirens, and everyone bolted. "They're escaping!" Bill cried.

"Come on!" Rogue cried.

They were almost to the door, when Storm stumbled and fell. "Storm!" Hawk cried, turning around to grab her.

"Go! They don't want you, they want me. Go!"

"Storm-"

"Hawk, come on," Kai cried, grabbing her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you make me leave her?" Hawk demanded a little later. They were back at the mansion and Hawk was about to work out her frustrations on a ride through the forest. Kai came in then, wanting to talk to her. But she wasn't in the mood.

"They were going to get you next," Kai replied calmly. He was wondering though, if maybe he should let her ride and then talk to her. She hadn't spoke to him since he pulled her away from Storm back at the warehouse. She wouldn't even look at him. _No,_ he told himself firmly. He needed to resolve this now. He didn't like having the tension between them. It reminded him of his fights with Kestrel. Plus, he liked her.

"You know, Kai, I _can _take care of myself. I've been through much worse than that place. Trust me."

She was putting the saddle on her horse, Midnight Storm, as she spoke.

"It's not that, Hawk," Kai said, trying to reason with her. "It's just... you're too important to the team. I don't think I could've survived when Kestrel turned on us without you." Hawk stopped when she heard this. "You're too important to me," he said, almost inaudibly. Her gaze softened, and she sighed.

"You're right. It would've been stupid to go back when they were on our heels. It's just... Storm's been the closest thing I could have to family. Minus the pets of course." Kai smiled at that. "Want to join me on the ride?"

Kai nodded eagerly.

DLII

Storm woke up on the cold concrete floor. She was alone, not even Rowan was there. The cell opened and the Shadow King came in, with his little followers behind him. "Well, well, well," Shadow King said. "Looks like little Ororo wanted to escape, but she failed."

Storm gave him a murderous look. He ignored it. "Tell me, Ororo, how did you manage to cut out of your cells?"

Storm clamped her mouth. There was no way she was going to mention Hawk's lightsaber to him. Luckily for her, the static in her mind kept him from reading her thoughts. Unlike Hawk- who also had static in her mind, and was telepathic- the Shadow king couldn't penetrate her mind easily. Unless he forced his way in, and that would cause her a major headache.

There was a sudden jab of pain in her side as one of Farouk's goons kicked her. She gasped, and grabbed at it. "I'll ask you again, how did you cut out of the cells?"

When she didn't reply, Joe- she looked at her assailant as the kick came in- kicked her again. That was when he noticed something. He called Bill over, and he, also, had a shocked look on his face. "Hey, boss," he said. "You might want to come over here."

Farouk came over and looked at a spot on her face that Joe was pointing to. Farouk stroked the area where Bill's knife had scratched her earlier, and she jerked back at his touch. Farouk smiled. "Which one healed you?"

Storm knew she was in a tight spot. But, she was not going to risk Hawk's life. They would probably figure it out eventually, since Hawk and Damien both had been with her. But Hawk had healed her after breaking them all out of the cell.

Bill grabbed her hair, and held her up as Farouk came closer to her. "I'm going to ask one more time, _who healed you?"_

Storm glared at him defiantly. However, inside, she was paralyzed in fear. This was not going to end well.

DLII

Hawk was racing through the trees. Kai had already gone back to the mansion, but Hawk wanted to stay out a little longer. Suddenly, flashes of pain raced through her head. She brought Storm to walk, trying to catch her breath. The pain got worse, spreading to her back, sides, arms, and legs. Storm slowed to halt, without Hawk giving her any signals. Hawk felt lightheaded, and dizzy. The pain was excruciating. It wasn't long before she fell off.

DLII

Midnight snorted and nudged Hawk. She didn't move. She just moaned in pain. Midnight knew that she needed to get someone. However, it was her instinct to stay where Hawk was. To protect her. She was torn. Then it hit her. Sky always flew in the skies when Hawk rode. She looked up, and saw the hawk. She whinnied catching the hawk's attention. Sky flew down, and landed next to Hawk. Midnight took that as the signal that she would stay with Hawk until she came back with help, and darted off toward the mansion.

DLII

Logan was looking for Hawk out in the stables. She was supposed to be in by now, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. There was the sound of hooves, and he spun around to see Midnight racing toward him. She skidded to a halt and reared. "Easy, girl," Logan said. "Where is she, where's Hawk?"

The horse continued rearing for several more seconds before finally stopping. Something in her eyes told Logan that it was urgent. "Alright," Logan said. "I get it."

It took about ten minutes to find Hawk. She was out of it, but it was clear that she was in pain. She was moaning as he picked her up. "Alright, kid," Logan said to her, even though she hated being called that. "Don't wink out on me."

Sky flew off, and Midnight walked closely behind him. Not letting him out of her sight. He walked quickly back to the mansion, and took her to the infirmary. There were only two things she said throughout the entire time. "Storm... Amahl Farouk, the Shadow King..."

DLII

Storm woke up slowly. Her whole body hurt. After she refused to tell them who healed her, Bill and Joe beat her until she fell unconscious.

She opened her eyes and looked around. It was night time, she was guessing. There was no sign of anyone. _Well, this is just great. How am I going to get out of here?_ Ororo thought. She tried to sit up, but it didn't work. She got a look at the damage they had done to her. She had cuts and bruises on her arms, and her side was killing her.

DLII

Hawk woke up. Other than the headache, she was fine. She got up and left the infirmary.

The mansion was empty. _What's going on here? _Hawk thought, _this place is empty. _Hawk made her way into the kitchen. When she looked at the clock, she found her answer. It was one in the morning. _Everyone's asleep._ Hawk thought

Hawk heard a thud. _Well, almost everyone._ Hawk quietly made her way to the sliding glass door. She looked out to see Damien laying on the ground.

"Damien?" Hawk asked as she opened the door.

"What do you want?" He said as he got up.

Hawk gave him an exasperated look, but he ignored it, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Damien said, "I'm going to go get my mom back. And if you tell anyone, I'll never forgive you for it. So I suggest you stay out of my way." Damien said.

He started walking to the wall around the mansion, Hawk followed him.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell on you? I'm coming with you." Hawk said.

"No. You've done enough."

"Don't try to pin this all on me!"

"I didn't say that now did I? No. So I suggest that you go back." Damien growled.

"Okay, your 'suggestion' doesn't sot well with me. So, how about no? I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. You'll need all the help you can get." Hawk said.

"Fine." Damien said.

Hawk smiled as they hopped the fence.

DLII

When they got to the warehouse, it was almost morning.

"Okay, we need a plan." Hawk said.

"I've got one." Damien said, "first thing, we're going to do is wait until night fall. They'll be tired and they can't see in the dark like you and I can. And my powers are stronger at night. We'll hide in that building over there and wait. This way we can see what they're doing."

"Sounds good to me." Hawk said.

Her and Damien snuck into the abandoned building that was across the warehouse.

DLII

When nightfall came around, Hawk and Damien were ready to go. They saved up their strength for this battle.

"You ready?" Damien asked.

"Yea."

"Let's go."

They ran over to the building. Damien used his powers to hide them. They found an open door and slid in without being noticed. The warehouse was dead. There weren't many lights, which was a good thing. Damien created another 'dark field' that hid them in the darkness.

When they reached the cells, Damien dropped his shield. They looked around, Ororo was in the last cell.

They ran up to it and Hawk melted the bars. Ororo was laying in the corner of the cell. "She looks worse than when we found her the first time." Hawk whispered.

"Yea, let's get her out of here."

"Not so fast!" A voice said.

Damien's blood went cold. He knew that voice. "Shadow king." He said.

"Ah, Damien! It's so nice to see you again."

"Oh shut it. What do you want?" Damien snapped.

"I want her." Shadow king said as he pointed to Hawk.

"What do you want me for?" Hawk asked.

"Are you the one who healed Ororo?" Shadow King asked.

"I might be," Hawk replied, crossing her arms. "And even if I am, who said I would tell you."

"Are you trying to play with me _girl?"_

"I neither confirm nor deny."

"That's it," Farouk growled. "You're coming with me."

"Over my cold dead body. See here's one thing you forgot about me, you may be called the shadowing, but I control shadows. So let's see you try to get her." Damien said. He stood protectively over Ororo.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Shadow king chuckled.

"That's the plan yes." Damien said.

Damien pointed his hand at Shadow king, "You see, there's shadows in the head. So I can come and go as I please," Damien said as he entered his mind.

DLII

"Foolish boy! You'll never win!" Shadow king yelled.

"We'll see about that." Damien said. He appeared behind Shadow king and punched him in the back, then disappeared again.

"This is my mind, I control it!" Shadow king said. He tried to use his telepathy, but it didn't work.

Damien appeared again, this time he had a scythe in his hands. "No Shadow king, this is _my_ world. I control the darkness. I control this world you're in, and I control who lives and dies!" Damien yelled as he jumped at shadowing. He swung with his scythe and hit his target.

DLII

The battle within Shadow king's mind, lasted less than five minutes. Damien snapped back into reality. Shadow king's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Now that that's over, let's get Mom out of here." Damien said.

"I should heal her first." Hawk said.

"Good idea, but hurry up, we're going to have company in a few." Damien said.

Hawk healed Ororo in a matter of minutes.

"Man, she was hurt bad." Hawk said tiredly, "I fixed most of the worst things, but that drained me."

"Okay, well let's get her back to the mansion." Damien said.

He picked Ororo up and stood by Hawk.

Shadows started swirling around them, then they disappeared. They landed next to the mansion.

"Woah! I didn't know you could do that." Hawk said.

"I told you my powers are stronger at night." Damien said.

They took Ororo to the infirmary.


End file.
